


i'm not like other angels

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, there's something kind of fascinating about taking on the persona of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not like other angels

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #18: Roleplaying

“Listen, Cas . . . you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I guess it's kind of weird if you've never . . .”

Castiel frowned at his boyfriend, adjusting the lapels of his coat. The harness around his chest and the extra weight it carried were a little difficult to adjust to – already Castiel had smacked a number of people in the face on accident – but he couldn't deny his overall image had been made to look very striking. The straps of the harness was barely noticeable, and the large wings stretched on either side of him were beautifully done. He'd have to thank Charlie the next time he saw her.

“It's not weird,” Castiel scolded. “Even if it is, you're not hurting anyone by doing it. Enjoying yourself is all that matters.”

The other man scoffed, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. “Thanks, Cas. So, do I look okay?”

Dean, truthfully, didn't look much different than he normally would on any given day. A pair of ratty jeans and a canvas jacket thrown over an old band tee were pretty par for the course; the only real differences were the carefully applied mark on his forearm and the solid black contacts hiding the natural green of Dean's eyes. It was a little unsettling, but part of Castiel thought the 'demon eyes' were  _very_ attractive.

“Appropriately devilish, I'd say. What about me?”

“You look fucking gorgeous. The costume's pretty great, too.” Castiel rolled his eyes but Dean was grinning wolfishly, clearly pleased with himself. “You look a little _too_ put together, honestly. See, your tie's facing forwards and everything.”

Castiel stood still while Dean touched up his 'costume' – along with fixing the tie so that it laid crooked and the wrong way 'round, he also swiped his hands through Castiel's hair until every strand was mussed.

“There, awesome.” Any reservations Castiel might still have been harboring about this venture were easily swept away by the beatific smile on his boyfriend's face. Even if he was a little uncomfortable dressing up like this, he firmly believed it to be worth it as long as Dean looked so happy.

“Ready?” Dean asked, on his way to the hotel room door.

“Angels of the Lord are always ready, Dean.”

 


End file.
